My Heart your Hands
by Acherons-Phoenix
Summary: LaviXTyki One Shot based on Dommin's song 'My Heart your Hands' warning character death, darkish, and slight implications but nothing really... (if rating should be changed just let me know k - ) Disclaimer: i don't own D.Gray man (despite how much i'd love to *-*) nor the song 'My Heart your Hands' all rights are to their owners


_My heart, your hands_

_I can feel the knife carving, your love in my heart _

Why? It was the only thing that Lavi could think when the Noah had revealed those deadly words to him that cold, clear night.

_You promised you wouldn't, harm a hair, on this fragile body, now that's not fair. _

_But how can I trust you?_

_How can I Trust you?_

That question, that promise. It was fine wasn't it? To lay with an enemy, even though at any time you may leave the side of those you unwillingly call friends, to walk beside those that are deemed their enemies. But could he really trust him? The man who could so easily kill him when he was at his most vulnerable, how could Lavi trust the one man who could kill him, without so much as a whisper of despair, even though he promised never to harm him.

_My heart in your hands, closing your grip, _

_With my heart _

_In your hands_

It felt that way sometimes. The way the Noah made him feel, it was as though he had him by his heart, holding it tightly in his hands. But he didn't mind, so long as no one knew. And no one did know, only the moon, only the moon knew the pleasure, the passion that none should feel towards their enemy. But she didn't question it, only silently watched over the lovers with a quiet eye. How Lavi hadn't fallen yet, he'd never know.

_I'm so afraid that you'll leave me cold _

_With my heart in your hands closing…_

_Your grip…_

Lavi stilled, as a phantom hand brushed against his heart, but within moments it was gone, and so was the Noah with it. Lavi could only stand in shock until his legs gave way in a shaking mess. His hands clutched at his hair, his face scrunched up, but he couldn't cry, he couldn't bring himself to. He knew he shouldn't have a heart to begin with. So why, when the Noah reached to take it away did it hurt so much. The look in the Noah's eyes, anyone would think that they were murderous, but only Lavi could see the hidden despair, the hatred towards himself for having to do such a thing.

_Tried to sit here with closed eyes, _

_It's not Possible_

_Because how do I know, that'll you'll be good, doing the things you know you shouldn't of_

_How can I Trust you?_

How could he not? Why couldn't he just forget him, forget whatever happened, he shouldn't have a heart, so then why did it feel as though the Noah had taken it, even though he knew that it was still beating within his chest.

Months past, and Lavi finally saw the Noah again. It was like that day had never happened, but the effect that it had did not change the fact that Lavi had already started to slip, started to forget what life was about.

_How can I trust you? _

It wasn't that Lavi couldn't trust the Noah, he trusted the Noah with his life, he knew that now, he trusted the Noah more than anyone he had ever trusted before. And he no longer cared who saw.

The day when the world found out, Lavi could only stand there, a fight had ensued, the Exorcists angry, not at Lavi, but at Tyki, for taking their friend away from them. The Noah, were surprised, some pleased, some amused, some not so happy, but the result was the same, the Noah, wanted deliverance, either Lavi leave the Exorcists and join them, or he dies.

The fight was bloody, and Lavi knew he had to pay for what he had done, despite how much he wished to just leave with the Noah, to pretend that everything was alright. He stood there, in front of the Noah, his body shaking from exertion, blood staining the jacket of the Black Order in an ironic symbol of the deeds that he had done, of his betrayal to the Order. The Noah himself, Tyki Mikk, stood much in the same condition, perhaps better off watching his lover carefully. Neither had fought each other, but in the end, they had come face to face, Lavi's choice had to be made.

A few of the Exorcists who had survived the fight, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Aryister to name a few, stood, close to feinting, behind Lavi, while the surviving Noah clan stood behind Tyki. Both waited, both watched the two. They knew what was going to happen, either both, or one of them was going to die.

Breaking the long period of time that no one dared move, Lavi reached for his lovers hand, taking it in his and slowly bringing it up to his chest, pressing the blood stained hand to where his heart was slowly beating. Tyki caught on to his thoughts and he tried to tear it away, his eyes turning wide, but Lavi wouldn't let him, tightening the grip he had on his hand, if only slightly.

"Take it, it's yours" Lavi chocked out, he was crying, his whole body visibly shaking.

"No"

"Take it!" Lavi screamed, startling everyone, even some of the Noah's "Why should I need it, there's no reason for me to live anymore, either I die, or you die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let them kill you!" Lavi continued, his voice dropping to a whisper. Tyki knew what Lavi meant by them, the Exorcists were responsible for Lavi being so close to death, the red head stepping in the way of one of Allen's more powerful attacks.

"Lavi" Tyki sighed, stepping ever so closer to Lavi, cupping his face with his free hand and wiping away the tears that streamed down Lavi's face.

"Please, Tyki, I don't have much time, my heart… my heart only belongs to you, and will only ever belong to you. Please, Tyki, take it" Lavi pleaded. He could no longer stand, collapsing to his knees in front of the man he loved more than life itself. Tyki knelt before him, hand still cupping his face pulling Lavi up for a chaste kiss, one that only showed the love that Tyki had for the red head, one that told the other just how much he physically and mentally loved the other. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached into the others chest, searching for the muscle that gave his lover life, the thing that he had been given, so willingly by the other. The one thing he would hold more dear than even his own clan.

"I love you, Lavi" Tyki whispered as the last moments of life passed through the smaller boys face. There was no regret in the boys eyes as he died, Tyki there to catch his slowly freezing body, the words I love you too falling away from his lips.

_With My Heart, in Your Hands closing your grip _

_With my heart, _

_In your hands_,

No one spoke, no one moved, they only watched the quiet exchange as Tyki stood, Lavi's small body in his arms, his heart, resting in the palm of his hand, the red muscle no longer beating. Without a word, he turned and walked towards where the Millennium Earl and the rest of his family were standing. The Noah silently welcoming him, feeling the small amount of relief of not having lost any one else as a result of the fight.

"Let us return, we have no more reason to continue this fight today" The Millennium Earl spoke as Tyki came in ear shot of the fat man. Tyki nodded, quietly turning to the Exorcists breifly with a slight nod of his head as the Noah were transported back to the mansion that they shared with the Millennium.

_How can I trust you?_

_How can I trust you?_

The trust of the Noah clan was never fully restored towards Tyki, though after a long time they begun to learn that the Noah's feelings towards the certain Exorcist and Bookman only lied with the one who willingly gave him his heart. Lavi was laid to rest at the Noah's mansion, the boy's apparent betrayal of the Dark Order meaning that he could not be buried on holy grounds. Tyki didn't mind, here he was able to visit the boy before and after his missions. No longer needing to hide his feelings towards the boy, perhaps it had turn out for the best? Perhaps it was better this way, they no longer had to hide. While the Exorcists hated him even more, for taking their precious friend away, Tyki cared not. For he knew, just how much that 'precious friend' would of given up that hammer of his and turned to walk beside Tyki in a heartbeat.

Yes, it had definitely turned out for the best, even though Tyki could no longer feel the red heads warmth underneath him, or hear his soft, pleasured moans.

"Till next time, Lavi" Tyki grinned, tipping his hat to the gravestone that held his lovers name and a small note saying 'dearly beloved'. Red roses that matched the red of the boys hair lied on top of the small mound as Tyki turned to leave for his next mission. He would return afterwards, after his fight with the Exorcists, and after he destroyed the Innocence that was the cause for all of the pain and suffering that Lavi had been put through, leading to his untimely end. Yes, he would punish that God for taking away the one thing that made him feel human, even though that person may not have been entirely human himself.

_The End._


End file.
